Beg Me
by Moony3003
Summary: Michael experiences a natural human obsession for the first time. Warning - graphic slash. Please don't read if you don't like. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Stargate belongs to me. I'm just borrowing. No money is being made either, is just for fun.

**Warning: **Story contains graphic slash. If you don't like this then please hit the back button before reading any further.

* * *

Beg Me

The underground bunker was cold, grimy and dirty but Michael knew it served its purpose well. It kept him hidden from his many enemies and served as a well hidden place to keep his prisoners. He couldn't have anyone interrupting his work, making things take longer than was necessary.

His footsteps echoed down the dripping hallways as he stalked towards his intended target. He was in there and should be awake soon. When he reached his destination he pushed the closed door open. It creaked and once it stopped, he stepped into the room. He quickly realised he was wrong. He was still out of it.

The room was pitch black, save for the light now coming in from the open door. Michael left it open as he walked to one corner to light a single candle. Once it was properly lit Michael repeated his actions twice more in two other corners of the room. He then turned stiffly to looked at his prisoner once more. Eventually, he leaned against the silver table in the room and folded his arms over his chest.

It had taken longer to get a hold of him then Michael would have liked. He had almost walked straight into his trap. Michael knew much about his prisoner although he was sure there were many more things that he could learn. Michael scoffed as he thought of the human. He was one of the few that wanted to change him.

Since then nothing had been the same. Everything had changed and Michael was sure that most of it wasn't for the better. The other Wraith now saw him as a pariah, different, something unclean, something unworthy of his status among them. It was humiliating to say the least.

Michael's eyes slowly travelled down his prisoner and back up again. This exercise really had no purpose except that it was going to bring him much joy and pleasure. It was the least his prisoner could expect. He wasn't going to kill him, just humiliate him, and make him feel as small as he once felt. A heavy sigh left Michael's lips as he continued to wait. His mind began to wonder, and once again he started to question how everything went so wrong, so fast.

A small pained groan echoed the cramped room, gaining Michael's attention. The faint darkness engulfed both persons in the room, making it hard for them to see anything. Another groan sounded as feet shuffled along the dirty ground although they moved nowhere. Slowly, John Sheppard opened his eyes, blinking several times as he recognised nothing.

He turned his head slightly to see behind him. There was nothing but a blank and empty wall that he was leaning against. Within seconds, he noticed the shooting pain in both of his arms and he looked up. His hands were shackled together and connected with a chain that reached up to the low ceiling.

He quickly gave up trying to free his arms and he leaned against the wall again, hanging his head onto his chest. John exhaled slowly, trying to remember what happened. He closed his eyes, seeing his own darkness. He remembered travelling through the gate with his team to explore a new planet but then... nothing. There had been a flash of blue light and then nothing but blackness surrounding him.

Slowly, John raised his head and opened his eyes. At first he did not notice Michael until he moved. The hazel orbs locked onto Michael and watched him but Michael didn't move. His position remained the same as he watched John come to terms with the situation.

'Hello, Colonel,' Michael whispered.

Involuntarily, John shivered at the coldness. He looked down and noticed he had been stripped of his shoes, vest and weapons but the rest remained. He looked up at Michael again and considered his options. He quickly decided to see if there was a diplomatic solution to this.

'Michael,' he croaked out. 'Where am I?'

'In one of my many hideouts,' Michael replied calmly.

'What do you want?' John asked, his voice hard.

Michael shrugged nonchalantly. 'Just a little chat, for now and maybe some fun later,' he drawled lazily. 'I'm curious to know though, how much do you remember?'

'Remember?' asked John, confused.

'How you got here,' Michael clarified.

John shrugged and he frowned heavily in thought, trying to remember. He shook his head as he exhaled heavily. 'I don't know,' he said almost pleadingly. 'What do you really want, Michael?'

'Tell me what you remember,' Michael said, ignoring John's question.

'Not much,' John sighed, knowing that the easiest thing to do was say what was necessary and get this over with. 'I remember walking through the gate with my team, a flash of blue light and then nothing, I woke up here.'

The room turned silent as both of them looked at each other. Michael's lips turned upwards slowly in a triumphant manner as his eyes roamed over John's body. The silver colour glinted off the candlelight and the room remained silent a little while longer.

John sighed and hung his heavy head down again. 'So, what are you planning here, Michael? You want revenge, is that it?'

Michael took a deep breath. 'I will admit that revenge against you for everything that happened to me would be nice, however, when I think back to those times you were one of the only humans who tried.'

'Tried?' John questioned.

'Yes, you see, it was hard being a human for the first time,' Michael said slowly. 'When I first woke up and met everyone I almost instantly knew something was wrong. If you hadn't been there I'm sure I would have noticed it much earlier than I did. I suppose I should thank you.'

John lifted his head again. He licked his lips slowly as he thought, his face contorting into a deep frown. 'I'm... not sure I understand...'

'There is one thing I never experienced as a human, Colonel,' said Michael unhurriedly. John's face slowly changed; finally understand where Michael was gradually going. He looked back at the floor, pretending to hear nothing when it was the only thing he could hear.

'Since being on Atlantis,' Michael continued. 'I have learnt many things about your culture and traditions on your natural planet.' Michael stepped closer to John. He reached under the other man's chin, feeling the coarse stubble underneath as he brought John's head up to face his.

'And I'm deeply curious about you,' Michael concluded.

His head moved forwards and his lips connected with John's for the briefest of moments before John turned away, disgust clear on his face. Michael didn't seem offended in the slightest though.

'Do not worry, Colonel,' he said slowly. 'When the time comes I'm sure it won't take too long.'

John kept his silence. He didn't know what Michael was referring to and he was sure he wanted it to stay that way. John watched as Michael walked towards the silver table, his back to him. John looked up at the shackles holding him. Part of him was sure that if he pulled hard enough they would give way. He quickly pulled down hard on them.

Without turning Michael's throaty chuckle filled the room, apparently more than amused by the human's efforts. He picked up a silver knife from the table and turned to approach John again. He turned the blade over in his fingers, John's hazel eyes watching it closely.

'You should relax, Colonel. Those shackles are more than enough to keep you in place.'

'My team will find me,' John spat heatedly.

'Don't be so sure about that...' said Michael enigmatically.

A wave of panic washed through John as he knew, deep down, that Michael was right. Even if his team did find him, Michael could have already finished with him.

'Do you believe me to be evil, Colonel?' Michael asked, coming to stop in front of him, the knife still clearly present in his hand.

'Yes,' John said without any hesitation.

Michael took another step closer to John, leaving very little space between them. He brought the knife upwards and pressed the flat part of the blade against John's cheek. He gasped at the coolness of it but he said nothing. As the blade moved downwards, John's eyes watched it, worried about what Michael was planning to do with it.

Michael moved the knife so that the tip poked John's skin without piercing it. He slowly moved it downwards, passing his chin and his neck but when reaching the top of his black shirt Michael roughly yanked the knife down, the fabric of the shirt ripping loudly.

Michael removed the tattered remains of John's shirt, carelessly throwing them to the floor. 'Was that really necessary?' John asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael smiled secretively but he remained silent, wanting to concentrate his attention onto John's body instead. He dropped the knife to the ground and knelt on the filthy concrete. He slowly unbuckled the Colonel's pants and pulled them off swiftly, taking his boxers with it. Michael looked at the naked organ before him. His head tilted in curiosity as he looked at it.

John's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. 'Are you finished?'

Michael stood up again, another chuckle falling from his lips. 'I'm sorry, Colonel,' he whispered almost seductively. 'I should have known how sensitive this is for you.'

Michael took one step back and slowly reached up to the top of his own clothing. He paused and once John was watching, he undressed himself. John's lips fell open and his eyes widened as more and more pale grey skin was revealed to him.

John's hazel eyes darkened, the look of lust trapped deep within. He exhaled shakily, briefly looking away from Michael. This is not what he ever wanted. He liked girls... just girls, he was sure of it.

'I need you,' Michael whispered gruffly, an underlying sense of tension, lust and need present in his voice.

John's skin turned bumpy and he shivered at the sound. He breathing quickened and he instantly asked himself, how did this suddenly change? First he wanted nothing more than to get away, to escape, go back to Atlantis and forget this but now... now he almost wanted Michael to touch him, almost wanted to be Michael's first.

When Michael's heavy garments hit the floor with a dull thud, John's eyes shot up to look at him. There he was, all naked and ready, just for him. John felt his mouth turn dry and he licked his lips. He pulled on the chain as he leaned forward, trying to bring Michael to him.

'I thought you didn't want this...' said Michael slowly. 'I could have sworn you were disgusted...'

'No,' said John, his voice cracking from the dryness. 'I... I just... I...' John mentally kicked himself. He wasn't normally this bad. Since when did he have trouble in this department? 'I want to touch you,' he spoke firmly.

Michael shook his head, the corners of his mouth curling up into a small smile. 'I don't think you can be trusted enough for me to untie you yet...'

Michael reached up and cupped John's face with his hands. He breathed steadily as he looked over the other man's face. Michael had thought about this for a while but he never thought he would actually get to experience his first time. He needed to take this slowly, enjoy it while it lasted.

Michael quickly closed the gap between them and placed a light, hesitant kiss upon John. The other man returned it, unsure of himself. Michael broke the kiss and stormed towards the silver table. Several loud bangs in the room echoed over and the contents on the silver table were carelessly and impatiently thrown onto the floor.

John looked up and across the room when the noise died down. He suddenly yelped as Michael pulled the chain from the ceiling. He dragged John over to the table and laid him on his back. John didn't struggle. The shackles clasped to the table and John turned his head to looked at Michael.

'Oh come on,' he whispered urgently. 'This isn't necessary.'

'Shh,' Michael insisted.

Michael swung one leg over John and straddled his waist, quickly getting into a comfortable position. John's wide eyes showed a mixture of fear and lust. As Michael's fingers trailed across the bare skin causing a tingling sensation, John felt the fear overtake him, flooding his senses.

'Michael, please... stop,' he whimpered.

'Oh, Colonel, why the change of heart, again?' Michael asked, his voice full of amusement. 'You don't really want me to stop,' he continued. 'You want to be my first...'

Minutes passed and John had said nothing. Michael took it as a yes and he slowly began kissing the Colonel's neck, while running his hands through the dark hair. John's eyes closed and he couldn't help but moan as the sensations travelled through him. Michael slowly made his way up to John's face, pressing their lips together in heated and hungry kiss. Eventually, John opened his mouth, giving Michael access to him fully and allowing him to plunge his tongue inside.

When the kiss broke John sucked in air rapidly. 'Where did you learn this if you haven't done it before?' he asked exasperatedly.

'As I said, I have learnt many things during my time among you humans,' Michael replied.

He thrusted his naked body against John's; causing friction that was both a torment and relief. 'Tell me what you want, John,' Michael whispered huskily, finally saying his first name.

'No,' John gasped. He attempted to fight all of this again. He couldn't agree to this, despite how good it felt and no matter how much he needed it.

Michael chuckled. 'I'm gonna see to it that you beg me...'

Before John could say anything more, Michael kissed him again deeply, moving his hand he slipped it between them, grasping John's throbbing cock. John let out a strangled cry as pleasure exploded through him. As Michael started to stroke his cock's length, all of John's conscious and rational thoughts left him.

John moaned and Michael smiled wickedly. 'I think somebody's enjoying this... you like this, don't you?'

All of John's self control was gone, replaced with a desperate, animalistic need. 'Take me...' he said urgently in a strangled voice.

Michael's eyes lit up and he smiled smugly in triumph, knowing that he had finally won. He continued stroking John's cock painfully slow and watched as John's face crunched up in pleasure and frustration.

'Would you like some release?' he asked quietly.

John nodded frantically but Michael's teasing didn't stop. 'No,' he drawled slowly. 'Beg me and I'll give you what you want.'

John's head shook violently. 'I... will not... beg!' he shouted in torment.

Michael growled low in his throat, his eyes glittered dangerously. 'Beg me,' he growled fiercely.

John breathed in deeply, fighting with himself, inwardly begging himself to stop, to not say anything, to not beg to this. But deep down, John knew it was a losing battle. He sobbed quietly as he caved in.

'Please...' he begged. 'Please... just... do it... please, I need it.'

'That sounds much better,' Michael purred. He leaned forwards and kissed John passionately, allowing his frustrations and feelings of pleasure boil over. He grunted heavily as he forced his tongue into John's mouth and dominated. When he reluctantly broke the kiss he persuaded John to look at him. Michael took hold of his own leaking, aching cock and he slowly stroked himself.

John moaned involuntarily as he watched, unable to pull himself away. When Michael finally stopped he placed his head back onto the table, exhaling sharply. Gently, Michael opened John's legs, his fingers ghosting over his entrance, making John whimper in surprise.

Michael placed a hand to his mouth and sucked three of his fingers slowly, making them wet. When he was sure they were wet enough he moved them back down to John's entrance and slowly, he pushed a single finger into John's body. John closed his eyes at the initial pain.

'So tight,' Michael whispered. 'I'm going to make you scream,' he added, his voice thick with lust.

John whimpered, keeping his eyes shut. Before long a second finger join the first, scissoring into his body before a third joined in, slowly working inside John's body, stretching him for what was about to come. Suddenly, Michael pulled out all three fingers at once, causing John to sob at the loss.

'Relax,' Michael purred.

Before John could wrap his head around anything Michael positioned himself and thrusted his cock deep inside John's body, causing the human to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Without waiting any longer, Michael began roughly thrusting in and out of John's body, constantly hitting the sweet body inside of him. New shocks of pleasure ran through John, causing his mind to blank and his body to react accordingly. He screamed just as Michael had wanted.

Involuntarily, John's hips jerked, wanting to feel more of Michael, wanting him to go deeper. He opened his eyes and focused them upon Michael's pale face, watching as the sweat ran down his face as his thrusting turned faster and harder in order to reach his first orgasm that he so desperately wanted.

'Please,' John begged unexpectedly.

Michael smiled calculatingly. He knew what John wanted and what he needed. He reached down and took hold his hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. John pulled against his restraints, desperately wanting to hold something, even if that something wasn't what he wanted.

It soon all became too much. John lost control again and he orgasmed, screaming it out before sobbing with relief and anguish. Michael quickly followed, grunting in pleasure. Once it was over, Michael pulled himself out of John's body and hopping off him and the table.

Ignoring John, he dressed, making sure everything looked neat and was back in place. When he looked back to the table he glanced John over. His eyes were closed and his breathing was still hard and fast. Michael looked down to the ground, searching for something he so hastily disposed of earlier. When he finally spotted it he picked it up and approached John.

John gasped as a sharp pain radiated through his arm. Michael had just jabbed him with a needle. John looked down at the spot, knowing it was useless as his vision quickly blurred.

'Do not worry, Colonel,' Michael said softly. 'You'll be back in Atlantis before you know it.'

John's head lolled on the table loosely as he attempted to hold on just a little longer. He opened his mouth but nothing came out as dizziness set in and quickly everything went black.

Within a few hours, Michael had dressed John back into his clothes and taken him through several Stargates before finally dumping him on a planet that the humans were aware of. He turned the Colonel's radio back on and walked to the DHD. He punched in his new address and walked towards the shimmering blue substance.

Before stepping through Michael glanced back at John, wondering if he would see him again and have another chance to do this. A small smile graced his lips as he knew that somehow they would meet again. He walked through the gate, looking forward to the next time.


End file.
